


Ghost-Wine Song

by chiefson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefson/pseuds/chiefson
Summary: Non-graphic violence in first chapter, possible graphic violence in later chapters.





	Ghost-Wine Song

**Author's Note:**

> Non-graphic violence in first chapter, possible graphic violence in later chapters.

Men clad in iron stand face to face

(Ho, hey, the deep dark earth!)

And the tides inside 'em are all a-race.

(Ho for the roots all thirsty!)

Then clang and clash and roar and shout

(Ho, hey, the great fat grapes!)

And the flesh cleaves open and the tide runs out.

(Ho for the vines all twisty!)

All rusty red and rank and rot,

(Ho, hey, the seed is sown!)

Men turn to dirt and lie forgot.

(Ho for the crop is planted!)

Now vintners work there at their trade,

(Ho, hey, the dead all wait!)

And in that place their fates are made. 

(Ho for the land is haunted!)


End file.
